Chumming involves throwing chopped fish, vegetable matter, or small live fish overboard to draw fish to the fishing boat. The chum can be cumbersome and messy, other substances called fish attractants have been employed for some time now to make fish more aware of, and to lead them to, the bait employed by the fisherman. The attractants generally are liquid and are oil based. The bait is dipped into, or otherwise coated by the attractant. When the baited hook is deployed in the water, the attractant spreads from the bait into the water. However, standard attractants tend to float to the surface of the water and therefore have limited effectiveness in accomplishing their intended purpose.